


A Hold On Me

by ilcocoabean



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her defeat at Zaofu, people begin to forget Korra. At first it's only people she doesn't care for but when those closer to her stop remembering her name, things start to get complicated. Can Korra use the mass amnesia as an advantage against Kuvira or is she risking being forgotten forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 45: The Battle of Zaofu. Title inspired by [White Lies's “Death.”](https://youtu.be/wHA0MCouL-Y) Written for [Heroine Big Bang @ LJ](http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/). Without that deadline this fic would never have been written. Special thanks to [Hannah](http://thenanaroo.tumblr.com/) for listening to me babble about this fic and to [](http://lilacsigil.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lilacsigil**](http://lilacsigil.dreamwidth.org/) for the wonderful beta skills. Without their help, this fic would have been a hot mess.
> 
> The idea for this was born in a dream a few days before the finale. I was worried and out of the stress came a few scenes in which Korra was supposed to travel the world and meet people or descendants of the people Aang met. That had to be cut because of timeline issues but it probably wouldn't have made much sense anyway.
> 
> Art by [ideare](http://ideare.livejournal.com/), masterpost can be found [here](http://amanivuote.livejournal.com/4772.html). 
> 
> Read @ [LJ](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/17122.html). Enjoy!

  
_“You're not relevant here anymore.”_

—Kuvira 

When Korra finally came to, it had been a couple days since her failed battle with Kuvira. Jinora's face swam slowly into view followed by Ikki and Meelo who crowded around their older sister. Korra blinked, up at them, mouth dry, and head pounding.

“She's awake!”

“Korra—!”

“Shh, be quiet.”

She winced at the sudden burst of noise. While she was usually used to the shouting from the two younger airbenders, right now her eardrums felt a bit tender. She would solve that once she had some water though. She offered them a weak smile.

“How are you feeling?” Jinora asked, after shushing her younger siblings' outburst.

“Sore,” Korra said, raising a hand up to her neck. She rubbed the area and only just barely managed not to grimace. “Are we in Republic City?”

“Not ye—”

“Almost!” Ikki cut in. “Just a few more hours.”

Korra looked around, movements sluggish. “Opal?”

The three became noticeably subdued. They turned toward the front where Opal's slumped figure sat, holding Pepper's reins. Korra bit her lip. The young woman hadn't even turned at the mention of her name.

“She hasn't slept much,” Jinora said in a low whisper. “We tried but...”

Exhaustion forgotten, guilt soon swamped over Korra. She closed her eyes. “Yeah, I guess not.”

**.**

As they neared Air Temple Island Korra found her energy returning to her. She leaned over the basket excitedly, eyes narrowing as she searched. Finally a white mound of fur came into view.

“Naga!” She called out. 

The distance between them was still large but even so she knew her polar bear dog would hear her voice. Sure enough the large animal came running up to meet them as they came close to the ground.

Korra resisted the tears threatening to spill over as she was enveloped in a hug. She hadn't realized how much she missed her companion.

When she pulled away it was to see Bumi who stood a few feet away. For a moment he didn't even register her until the children's cries of her name seemed to snap him out of it. He greeted her warmly with a hug and Korra forgot the strange look.

She turned to Tenzin and embraced him as well. Korra reveled in the peace of reunion, happy in knowing she was back where she belonged. But as she stepped away and Tenzin began to speak, reality came crashing in along with regret, and Korra's shoulders slumped in shame.

**.**

“Your parents left you some clothes before heading back South. We've already radioed and let them know you're safe.” Pema said as she and Korra entered her old quarters. “They asked if you could contact them as soon as you settled in. They've been pretty worried.”

Korra nodded and picked up the shirt. It was just like the one she'd gotten rid of when she turned away from Republic City half a year ago. She glanced at the bag. There were other types of clothing such as formal attire and sleepwear but her eyes lingered on the items at the top of the pile. Her hair ties.

She stared at them, chewing at her cheek unconsciously. Her parents probably didn't even know she had cut her hair. She didn't think they'd react negatively but they'd be surprised to see how short it was. Her mom was always so fond of her long hair. As for her dad, his hair was a point of pride but even so, it wasn't like such a tiny detail would make them—

“You know,” Pema began, startling her out of her thoughts. “I don't know if your new hair will fit these old clothes.” She took hold of the old shirt and held it up to Korra's chest before shaking her head. “Why don't we look for something else? Besides I'm sure you'll want to feel comfortable for your lunch in a couple hours.”

Korra smiled, overcome with relief of having this woman with her now. Had she been alone, Korra wasn't sure she would have bothered changing. She might have continued to wear the Earth Kingdom clothes she'd been rewashing for the past couple months. She wasn't running away from her responsibilities anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't still intimidated by them.

Suddenly the latter half of Pema's remarks sunk in.

“Lunch?” Korra asked, confused.

“Asami called,” Pema said, looking through the bag. “She's been calling every day to see if we've heard news of you. I told her you finally got in today and let her know you'd be out to meet her and Mako.”

“Oh.” Korra was taken aback. 

She hadn't expected to see her friends this soon. There were other things to worry about. Like Kuvira. Su's capture, and her failed battle. Also she needed to find out why she was _still_ seeing the hallucination of herself in the Avatar state. So much was still on her mind but her friends? She hadn't even given them a second thought. 

Had she even wanted to? They'd gone on with their lives hadn't they? Would they be angry with her for being away for so long? Would they ask why she had run away? How could she explain the haunting image of herself in chains that seemed to follow her everywhere?

Pema's light touch on her shoulder made her turn. “They've really missed you.”

The woman's eyes were earnest and kind. Korra inhaled deeply. “You're right. Better figure this out then.”

**.**

Once they dropped Mako and Wu off at the Sato estate Korra fully expected to head home alone but as soon as they arrived at the dock, Asami turned off the engine of her Satomobile and followed Korra out.

“Not that I don't mind the company,” Korra said, keeping her tone light and fighting another stupid blush down. “But you don't have to come all the way out here. I promise I know the way there.”

Asami waved a hand dismissively. “It's no problem. Besides I've been meaning to visit anyway.”

Korra nodded and fell into step beside the taller woman. She knew this was something they had done before—walking and talking together without Mako or Bolin—but this moment felt odd. It had been so long and the near argument she and Asami almost got into wasn't something she was used to.

While Asami didn't seem angry now, Korra couldn't forget her face. She had looked so... betrayed. And Korra had been the one to make her feel that way just by opening her mouth. Asami was right, she had lost any claim to—

“Hey.” Asami's touch was soft on her elbow and Korra was at once grateful and sorry that the cloth covered her skin. “Boat's here.”

She nodded and walked forward to take a seat. Asami sat across from her, gaze set in the direction of the island. The sentry began to bend the water around them and soon they were moving. One of the guards asked how Asami was doing and soon they lapsed into shop talk about the last few city projects she was finishing up. 

No one bothered to speak to Korra and she wasn't sure if she felt relieved or not. She glanced at her friend, who looked calm and perfect in her element as she spoke of her work. As Korra listened, the old feeling of disconnect flared up again.

She took a deep breath. She was with people who loved her. She had to remember that. She exhaled, willing her face to stay blank and steady.

**.**

Dinner was a far cry from the failed lunch. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had several tales to tell of their trip looking for Korra and while the latter two were the loudest about it, Jinora was just as enthusiastic about correcting them. 

Korra listened, nodding or interjecting when it was necessary for her to do so but otherwise eating in silence. She was back now. She wasn't alone and she was surrounded by people who cared for her. So why were Toph's words coming back to her?

“The world doesn't need you one bit.”

She had just rescued the rightful ruler of the Earth empire. Without her they wouldn't have found him and he would have been halfway to Kuvira and who knows what else could have happened to him. She hadn't heard good things about Kuvira's dissenters and while Prince Wu was no rebel, he also wasn't welcomed into her fold. 

Korra had saved someone's life.

Today proved just how important she was. Sure Wu wasn't the greatest of rulers but he could be. Kuvira had already gained so much, so stopping this one thing had to mean something.

When Pema stood up and began to clear the table, Korra started to help but the woman stopped her. “No dear, you don't need to. You go on and maybe get some sleep.”

Korra opened her mouth to protest but Asami's hand on her elbow made her stop. “Don't worry we've got this. Go hang out with Jinora and the others. They missed you.”

And there it was again. It was meant to be reassuring but right now it just made her feel guilty. She sighed and followed the others into an open room. Tenzin and others didn't bother settling into their meditative poses, choosing instead a cushion to resume the discussion which traveled from the dining area.

Choosing a cushion closest to the door, she waited until the others were engrossed in their conversations before quietly making her escape. She kept her footsteps light and took care to avoid walking into anyone. 

She needed a place to think.

**.**

Korra walked Asami back to the dock in silence. The reassurances of her mentor and best friend were warm and clear in her mind and she dearly hoped they would continue to be at the forefront. She didn't want to dwell on negative things. She'd been doing that a lot lately and it was a habit she needed to break.

She needed to think about something else.

“Where you heading to?” Korra asked. It was a safe topic. “I know you're not going back to the Estate so...?”

“Future Industries Tower.” Asami replied, easily. “I've got an office and a loft there. Built it after... well. I didn't want to intrude on the airbenders too much and as good as Pema's cooking is,” she became sheepish. “I was starting to miss all the restaurants from the city.”

Korra laughed. “No, yeah I get you. I used to have one of the guards get me something red for me. Naga too, she's not one for the vegetarian life.”

Just as their destination began to come into view, Korra stopped. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. If she was going to try, she had to do more than just this. She looked back up at Asami who had doubled back when she realized Korra was no longer beside her.

“Listen,” Korra began. “I just want to apologize for earlier. I've been gone for so long and I... I don't have any right to judge any of your choices. I don't even know why you're still talking to me to, if I'm honest.”

“Why wouldn't I talk to you?” Asami asked, reaching out to hold Korra's shoulder. “You're my best friend. And don't apologize for being gone. You've been through so much and it was awful of me to throw that in your face.”

Korra swallowed hard. “I'm still sorry. I didn't mean—”

Warm arms were wrapping around her once more and Korra was unprepared, so busy looking anywhere but into those green eyes. The embrace was tight and lingered as Asami's head rested against hers. Korra lifted her arms up, grasping at Asami's shoulders.

“You're back.” Asami said. “That's all that matters.”

And Korra didn't know how to respond to that. She inhaled the sweet fruity scent of shampoo topped with a layer of subtle perfume. It was Asami. It was still Asami, underneath all that. She was here with Korra, telling her they were okay and maybe Korra wanted to hear something more but for now they were still friends and that was exactly what she needed to hear.

**.**

Once out of the Spirit Wilds of Republic City, Korra flagged down a taxi. While she and Opal could cut their time in half by just gliding over to City Hall, she wanted some time to talk to the younger woman. It had only been a couple of days since their return from Zaofu and it was the first time she'd initiated a conversation with Korra. She had fully expected for Opal to go on ignoring her for at least a couple more days.

After a quick steeling breath Korra said. “Opal, I just wanted to say...” She looked down at her knees briefly before looking back up at the airbender. “I'm so sorry for not defeating Kuvira at Zaofu. Your family wouldn't have been captured if I had been at my best and I—”

“Korra,” Opal cut in, quickly shaking her head. “I don't blame you. I blame Kuvira. You've been recovering all these years and I don't know what that's been like for you. But, I know you gave it your best.” She sighed. “Honestly it's my fault. I should have stopped my mom from trying to take out Kuvira. If I had just stopped to think...” She hunched in on herself, eyes clouded with misery. “I was so angry. With Republic City, with Bolin, with everyone. I've seen what Kuvira's capable of and absolutely no one was sending help. I was scared for my home and my family and I wanted to think that maybe mom could fix it.”

Korra reached out to hold Opal's clenched fists. “It's not your fault either. During the Water Tribe Civil War I came to Republic City for help and when I didn't get it, I was furious. I wasn't thinking very logically or at all, at times. I thought an attack on the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center was done by Northern supporters when really it was Varrick. I tried to go behind Raiko's back to send a fleet to help my home and when that didn't work I tried to go directly to the Fire Lord.” Korra looked out the window replaying the memory of her younger, reckless self in her head. “The point is, your anger over feeling so helpless is completely justified.” She turned to airbender intently, hoping she was getting through to her. “You felt the way anyone would if their home and family was in danger.”

Opal stayed silent for a few moments before nodding solemnly. “I guess you're right. I mean, you're definitely right. It's just... I can't stop thinking of how certain decisions could have changed so much.”

She offered a sad smile. “Trust me, you're not the only one in that club.”

**.**

Korra narrowed her eyes as she walked out of City Hall with Mako. Both the Firelord and Raiko had completely ignored her entrance. It was only until Wu mentioned her name that they had finally looked at her. Was she... getting the cold shoulder or—?

The two guards which had been stationed just halfway down the hall now began to walk toward the president. The slightly larger one bumped straight into her.

“Hey!” Mako cried out, reaching out to steady her. “Watch where you're going.”

As Korra recovered from her stumble she looked up to see the guard blinking around in confusion. His eyes landed on her but it was like he was looking right through her.

“Um.” He said eloquently. “Sorry?”

The two guards continued on their way and Korra looked after them. What was that about?

**.**

The taxi led them as far as the road could take them. From there it was an hour's walk to the prison. After letting Mako pay the driver, the two began the path through the mountains. They were silent, Korra thinking of the last couple hours.

She'd been back for less than two days and already people were doubting her abilities based on one fight. Just one. Yes, it had been what most would have assumed an easy fight given she was the Avatar but...

She sighed in frustration.

“You okay?” Mako asked quietly. “I know you must be angry Raiko didn't invite you to the meeting.”

“It's not that.” Korra paused. “No, it is. But it's not just him.” She raised one hand and began ticking off her fingers as spoke. “Tenzin doesn't think I'm ready and Lin didn't think I was either. Which I guess I should be used to but, I don't know, it just stings to be doubted by people who've had my back before. Plus there's...” She closed her mouth. She had been doing her best not to think about _that_. “Never mind.”

“What?” Mako pressed.

“It's nothing.” She said, shaking her head. “Forget I said anything.”

“Korra.” He sighed.

It was his sigh that did it. She wasn't even sure why but the resignation of it made her temper flare. “You wouldn't even believe me. I'm having a hard time myself.”

Mako was silent. Then finally he said. “You could always just try talking about it. Maybe not with me but with anyone else. It sounds like it's bothering you.”

She slowed her pace slightly, allowing Mako to catch up. He fell into step beside her easily and the warmth of his presence was comforting. Once upon a time she would tell him a lot of things and he would never respond the way she wanted him to. 

Now, she wasn't like that. She didn't expect a right answer. In fact she didn't expect him to say anything because she didn't want to tell him what she'd been thinking about.

It sounded absurd in her head but voicing it aloud? That was something else altogether. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He had that pinched look around his eyes and his mouth was set in a subtle frown. 

She looked away. That was Mako for you, worrying and trying not to show it. She sighed. Well, it was better than telling him about the hallucination.

“Maybe I'm just over-thinking it but, does it seem to you like people are ignoring me? I don't mean like with Raiko not inviting me to the meeting. I mean...” She paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “The White Lotus guards at Air Temple Island haven't spoken to me once. It's not like we were close or anything but they would say hi or something. And Raiko's guards?” She frowned. “I walked right by them and they didn't even try to stop me. They didn't try to stop Opal either so I don't know.” She shook her head. “I'm starting to get the feeling that people are angry with me so they're just sort of... giving me the cold shoulder.”

Mako raised an eyebrow at her. He had relaxed a little since she had spoken. “I haven't really noticed any of that. Maybe you are looking into it a bit too much? Wu noticed you, which doesn't count for much, I know. But everyone else who matters still talks to you right?” She nodded and he continued, “So if a few guards ignore you, I don't think it's a big deal.”

Korra was silent as she processed his words. He was right. Everyone she cared about was still talking to her.

“You're probably right,” she said, at last.

They had arrived at dock. White Lotus guards stood at the ready to take them across and Korra walked onto the boat first. She had fears to face right now.

**.**

Korra didn't even wait for the boat to reach the island. As soon as the small pier was close enough she jumped off, feet landing on the wood with a heavy dump, air helping to keep her balance. She felt sore all over. It wasn't even like she had done much today but that didn't stop her body from feeling completely and totally worn out. Especially after what had just happened at the prison.

Behind her, she heard Mako calling her name but she didn't stop. Instead she headed straight for the stairway leading up to the temple grounds. Korra took the steps at a run. 

She needed to make sure. She needed to know.

At the top she looked around quickly. A group of airbenders sat in the corner of a courtyard. They were bent over maps and talking in quiet tones. She walked straight toward them.

“Please,” she thought to herself. “Please. Let this be a trick.”

As she approached, the airbenders looked up and for one wild moment Korra felt relief and a smile began to form on her lips until she noticed their eyes were looking straight past her and at—

“Korra!” Mako panted as he reached her. “Will you just wait?”

The airbenders blinked at him first, uncomprehending and Korra felt her heart sink. It wasn't a trick. It was...

“Call Tenzin and Asami. I'm going to find Bolin and Opal.” Korra said, voice gruff from the lump rising in her throat. “We have to let them know what's happening.”

She turned away from the group and began to walk. The “I need to know they can see me” went unspoken but it hung around her shoulders as she struggled to breathe.

**.**

“What do you mean people are forgetting about you?” Asami asked. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“I know.” Korra leaned against the wall nearest the window. She glanced out. The guards were making their rounds and each kept their gaze toward the harbor. “I first noticed it with the White Lotus guards, then Raiko's guards, and Lin's officers outside the Spirit Wilds. I just confirmed it with the airbenders a little while ago.”

“I wouldn't believe it either but,” Mako shrugged, face hard. “The airbenders only saw me. They didn't even look at Korra.”

“Enough.” Tenzin cut in. “People don't just forget the Avatar. That's—

Tenzin was cut off by the sudden creak of the door opening. Bumi stumbled in, looking exhausted and out of sorts. Korra blinked at his sudden appearance and was about to greet him when she stopped. Could he even see her?

“Just finished some training exercises and I'm beat,” Bumi said. “What's for dinner?” He directed this question at Pema who sat nearby. He suddenly seemed to notice everyone else in the room and straightened up a bit. “Why the long faces?”

“Korra here—” Tenzin began.

“Who?”

It was like a punch to the gut. This couldn't be happening. Not Bumi. Not him. Why? Korra wanted to scream but she didn't. She breathed deeply and crossed her arms. There were tears prickling at her eyes. 

She gestured to Bumi, impatient and frustrated. “See!”

Tenzin's mouth was agape and Asami had raised a hand to her mouth. The two younger airbenders however suddenly sprang into action.

“Uncle Bumi, she's right there.” Ikki exclaimed pointing at her.

“Yeah,” Meelo added. “Avatar, savior of the world!”

There was silence as Bumi looked in the direction Ikki pointed. He blinked hard and then shook his head. Rubbing his eyes quickly he looked back and then nodded. “Oh yeah!” He suddenly began to droop. “Whoa.”

He raised a hand to his head, looking away. The young airbender children rushed forward to steady him as he stumbled.

“Uncle Bumi?” Jinora asked.

He groaned. “Don't know why but I've got a splitting headache.”

Pema stood. “I've got him.” She looked at her husband. “I'll let you know if he gets worse.”

As soon as the two were gone, Korra turned to the others. “Still think it's just in my head?”

“No one ever said that, Korra.” Mako said, warily.

Korra scoffed. “Pretty sure you were all thinking it. Is this enough proof?”

They were silent as they thought for a while. Korra refused to look at anyone for too long. She didn't want to see that same glazed over look in their eyes. It hadn't happened with any of them. Yet.

“This does explain why Kai hasn't asked after you,” Jinora offered. “And you're right, the airbenders haven't mentioned you either.”

Asami suddenly spoke. “The guards on the boat from the other day. They didn't even greet Korra.”

“That's not all,” Mako glanced at Korra briefly. “At the prison when she got into the elevator they didn't even know she was there. They thought I was there to visit Zaheer.”

“Zaheer could see me though,” Korra said. “It was just the guards, the airbenders, and apparently now Bumi as well.”

Tenzin looked at each of them as they spoke then returned his attention to Korra. She hoped the panic she felt wasn't showing too much. Tenzin had to have an answer for this. He always did.

“In all my years of study and travel, I have never heard this happen before.” He stroked his beard. “Spirits have been known to change the faces of people and alter memories but they are individual cases. They don't happen on a mass scale like this.” He sighed. “I'm not sure I know what to do about this.”

Mako suddenly stepped forward. “Maybe we could use it.”

“What?” Korra and Asami said together.

Korra chanced a quick look at her friend who was glaring at Mako. She quickly set her gaze forward. This was not the time.

“Hear me out,” Mako said. “If people who need Korra are forgetting her, couldn't that mean Kuvira and her army might not remember her as well?”

There was a pause. Korra hadn't thought of that. In fact, this could actually help her. Maybe she wasn't the old Avatar she used to be but that didn't mean she couldn't use everything at her disposal to help.

“I don't like it,” Tenzin said at last. “We don't know what's the cause of this or how badly its effects could become. We should work at trying to reverse this.”

Asami nodded and stood behind him. “I agree. The last thing the world needs right now is to forget their Avatar.”

Korra scoffed in frustration, trying to curb her annoyance. “Well right now that's exactly what the world's been doing. None of you have left Republic City in a very long time. I have. I traveled for six months and while I was out there no one recognized me. Want to know why?” She shut her eyes. “Because I was out of action for almost three years! They hadn't seen my face or heard of me and they went on with their lives.” She opened her eyes, staring them down. “I'm back now and trying to be their Avatar and they're _still_ going on with their lives. So what if they forget about me? I'm supposed to keep balance in the world and I can do that just fine with or without recognition.” 

Korra panted. She was drained, emotionally and physically. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide from the world. But she couldn't. She had a job to do.

“But Korra,” Jinora's voice was gentle. Korra turned to her in surprise. She had almost forgotten the three airbenders were there. “This isn't just people forgetting about you, this is people not seeing you when you're right in front of them. This is serious.”

“I know that.” Korra deflated, anger falling from her. She looked at the others and noted their unease. She continued, determined. “I'm not saying it isn't. But right now we should be focusing on one thing and that is finding a way to stop Kuvira. People can forget about me, that doesn't matter. What matters is their lives.”

“I don't like it.” Tenzin announced. “But Korra's right. This amnesia or whatever it is can be handled with after we deal with Kuvira.” Asami opened her mouth but Tenzin raised a hand to her. “We will look into it and try to figure out how to reverse it but our priority is keeping the world safe from that weapon.” He turned to his children. “You three are in charge of research. Listen to Jinora and help her with this.”

For once Korra was surprised to see Meelo not talk back. Instead he nodded and led the way out of the room. She listened to the decisive tone of Jinora as she began to list books in rapid succession. She turned back to the others and found Asami staring at her, biting at her lower lip. One of her fists were clenched at her side.

She quickly turned away. Korra hadn't meant to make her worry even more. She took a deep breath and forced herself out the door. Mako called out to her but he quickly stopped. She wondered vaguely who had stopped him from going after her but continued on. She needed to meditate.

**.**

Tenzin and Korra arrived at City Hall together. Both exhausted but ready to deal with whatever it was that Raiko wanted.

After everyone had left they had spent most of the night talking about different spirits who could alter the memories of people. Korra had brought up the dark one which had swallowed her up on her way to the Firelord all those years ago and Tenzin mentioned the spirit who had helped Zuko's mother. Jinora and the others found other stories of similar experiences however they all confirmed what Tenzin had said.

Spirits only altered one person's memories. They had yet to show the ability currently happening to Korra. 

Outside of Raiko's office they met Asami, Varrick, Prince Wu, and Mako. It had been less than a day since she realized what was happening and she wasn't sure how fast it was working. So as she stood before the prince and Varrick, she didn't bother saying hello. Instead she kept a careful eye on the two, waiting for them to make the first move.

“So!” Varrick said as they all stood outside the office, waiting to be let in. “Anyone have any ideas why we were all called?”

“I assume it's to finalize the plans from yesterday's meeting.” Tenzin replied. Like Korra, he was eying the man warily. “Although that doesn't explain why he called for you.”

“Whoa! Hey now,” Varrick made a face. “I already said I'm on your side! I'm even working with Asami here.”

“It's true,” Asami said. She sounded less than pleased about the situation. “President Raiko called us to his office yesterday to ask us to come up with something to combat Kuvira's super weapon.”

Korra still said nothing. Finally at long last it seemed her friends had caught on to her silence. Asami glanced at Varrick and Wu with interest but her gaze stayed with Korra, unease making her brows crease. Mako was doing his best to keep a neutral expression but his eyes were alert as they passed between the men.

“What's up with you two?” Varrick asked. “You know you'll get even more wrinkles if you keep that long face up.”

At long last Korra felt a small spark of relief. If Varrick could still see her then maybe it wasn't quite as fast-acting as she and Tenzin thought.

“Ow!”

The sudden exclamation from the eccentric man had her heart sinking.

He held his head with one hand and glared up at his forehead. “Man, that's a nasty headache. If only Zhu Li were here.” Varrick's face became a mock face of sadness. “She'd do the thing and bring me my favorite tea. There was this one time when...”

“Varrick?” Korra tried, tentative. “You okay?”

However the man didn't seem to listen, so caught up in his monologue that no one seemed to be listening to except for Wu. Mako and Asami looked at Korra and she stared back at them. It wasn't like she was particularly upset about Varrick ignoring her.

He had yet to suddenly remember her again, like Bumi had last night. What did this mean for her? Exactly how was this affecting people? Did it depend on her relationship with them? Or did it even matter?

Before she could think further, Raiko's secretary opened the door and gestured with his hand. “President Raiko will see you now.”

Varrick walked in first, Prince Wu and Mako following behind him. Korra didn't wait for the others, worried about being left behind. As soon as they assembled in front of Raiko's desk, she waited for the President to notice her.

Korra shouldn't have bothered though. It was clear from the way he kept his eyes on Varrick and Asami that he wasn't aware of her at all. Beside her, Mako became tense and Korra had to remember to breathe to keep herself from yelling. There was no way she was going to let Raiko or anyone else use Spirit vines to power their weapons.

“I'm telling you what I told Kuvira.” Varrick narrowed his eyes. “That technology should not be used.”

“It's already being used, by Kuvira! I need Spirit Vine weapons and I need them now.”

“No.” Her voice was quiet and Raiko didn't even spare a look at her.

Thankfully Tenzin spoke for her. “It was the harvesting of vines which caused the disturbances of the Spirit Wilds in Republic City. We shouldn't tamper any further unless we want to disrupt the balance we only just recently achieved.”

“Your daughter can communicate with Spirits can she not?” Raiko demanded. “Have her figure out a way to get those vines, then.”

Tenzin's normally loose hands clenched into fists. “I will do no such thing. However,” He glanced at Korra. “We shall look into getting help from the Spirits. With their help we might be able to stop Kuvira from harvesting any more vines or they can help us protect the city.”

She nodded. With any luck, she'd convince at least a few spirits. Besides, she wanted to see if the amnesia was just focused on humans or if it affected them as well.

**.**

Korra flew back to Air Temple Island. It was getting late and she had spent most of the afternoon trying to find a spirit to talk to her. While the Spirit Wilds were mostly fine now, tours had been canceled and the dense vines had been sectioned off by the police. She had been alone in the area, yelling and hearing the echoes of her voice around her. It hadn't been a satisfying experience.

She landed and headed for the pavilion. That's when she noticed the airbenders were preparing bisons. Jinora stood by the steps, watching them, impassively.

Korra approached her. “What's going on?”

“We're getting some of the bison ready to help with the evacuation. Even if it is voluntary, the city's going to need help getting everyone out if worse comes to worse. Some of the acolytes are going to the Western Air Temple too.” She paused. “Just in case.”

She nodded in understanding. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“What about you?” Jinora turned to her fully. “Dad said something about asking help from Spirits.”

“Yeah.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Raiko's being stubborn about the whole Spirit vine powered weapons so Tenzin talked him down by telling him we'd look into getting help from them. I was in the Spirit Wilds just now and all the Spirits are leaving.”

Jinora's eyes widened then she raised a clenched fist to her chest. She looked like she wanted to raise it up to her chin just like her father often did. It was funny how certain mannerisms made it through a family.

“I haven't felt any Spiritual energy in a while so I guess that explains why.” She looked in the direction of Republic City. “I'd help but I already promised mom that I'd help her pack food.”

“Don't worry.” Korra offered her a smile. “I've got this now.”

**.**

The pavilion was quiet and secluded. She sat down and inhaled the humid scent of the ocean. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Around her the wind played with her hair and she could hear the waves moving with the gusts. Soon her senses had ceased to pick up on her surroundings.

She opened her eyes and found herself at the Tree of Time. There were spirits lounging about, quiet and peaceful.

“Spirits,” she began. “This is the Avatar.”

She turned to look behind her, waiting to see a reaction only there was none. The Spirits continued as they were. Sitting, floating, or lying down.

“Oh no,” she thought. “No, this isn't happening.”

Spirits were just walking around, looking anywhere but at her. She was right here! She was in the Spirit World and she wasn't—she couldn't be invisible to them. Not them.

“Spirits!” She tried again, desperation sneaking into her voice. “This your Avatar, please listen to me!”

Suddenly one turned to her. His head was shaped like a bird's, beak a pale steel blue and eyes a droopy fire red. His body however was shaped like a fish, a feathered mane lining the length of his back. Slowly, he floated around her.

“We were merely respecting your wishes, Avatar.” He turned to face her fully.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. “Respecting my wishes? What—Never mind. I came here to ask you all something.”

**.**

As the spirits around her disappeared one by one, she let her shoulders fall in defeat. This wasn't how she expected the visit to go. She closed her eyes feeling around with her senses for more Spirits. There had to be some who would listen to her. She couldn't just give up after one group said no.

Well, more like one of them had said no and the others just decided to check out. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Soon the landscape around her was moving and she found herself on a large hill overlooking a dirt road.

She looked around. There weren't any Spirits here. So why—?

“Korra.” A voice said.

She turned in confusion. “Iroh?”

The old man came from the other side of the hill. He raised a hand in greeting but soon let it fall as he approached her. His brows were furrowed and he looked older than the last time she'd seen him. 

“I don't know how much time I have before I no longer see you so I will attempt to be brief.” He said. “The Spirits returning have told me what has happened. I knew things were not well but I didn't know they were this severe. They tell me that many people in the entire world have forgotten about the Avatar.”

Korra froze, mouth falling open in shock. She hadn't known the reach of the amnesia had gone so far. She looked down at the ground, in defeat. “I thought it was just in Republic City... I didn't know.”

“Korra, you must reverse this.” Iroh continued, desperate. “The world needs its Avatar.”

“I'm still their Avatar,” Korra replied quickly. “I haven't left.”

“You are the bridge between worlds and right now you are distancing yourself from both. You must stop this before—” He was cut off mid-sentence as a dazed look crossed his face.

Tongue thick with uncertainty, Korra asked, tentative. “Iroh?”

The old man looked around, curiously before shrugging and turning to the road. He began to hum, a happy tune she didn't recognize. Soon his silhouette faded and a fog began to descend around her. 

Her legs felt weak and Korra forced herself to breathe. She had to return to the physical world. If she stayed in the Spirit World any longer, she wasn't sure what would happen. She didn't want a repeat of her first visit here. Especially if Iroh couldn't see her.

Once back to her body, she lifted a hand up to her face. It was wet with tears.

**.**

Tenzin came to wake her early the next morning. Raiko had scheduled another meeting just before noon and he had been called to attend. Even though the President hadn't asked for Korra, that didn't mean she could skip out on it. Raiko wanted daily updates from everyone and he would probably want to hear what Tenzin had to say about help from the Spirits.

Korra sat on her bed, staring down at her legs. After returning from the Spirit World yesterday she'd gone straight up to bed. She hadn't slept very well but it was better than facing everyone and telling them the bad news.

Even though no one remembered her, that didn't mean they weren't counting on her. She had to defeat Kuvira: no else was going to take that fight. She had failed once but she wasn't going to fail again.

She stood and began to stretch.

**.**

Outside of the president's office, Korra pulled Mako and Bolin aside. Tenzin glanced at her but after a brief nod at him, he continued to walk on ahead, leaving them alone for a moment.

“Listen,” Korra said. “I'm thinking of going after Kuvira to see if I can stop her before she reaches Republic City.”

“What?” Mako balked. “No way you—”

“Korra,” Bolin cut in. “I saw that thing, you can't manage that on your own.”

“Hey kid!” Lin called from down the hallway. “C'mon!”

“On my way Chief!” Mako replied. He turned to Korra seriously. “We'll talk later. Don't—don't do anything yet.”

Korra watched him go. At least she had told him. Asami had been the first on her list but she and Varrick hadn't shown up. She wasn't even sure if telling her was a good idea. She'd probably react the same way Bolin and Mako had.

The former currently stood beside her, looking a little lost as he looked at her. She glanced at him and waited. Bolin was on the verge of asking her something.

Finally he offered, “I'm going to drop off Zhu Li at Asami's factory. Want to come with?”

She looked at him. He had spent the last few days with people who hadn't been affected by the amnesia and he had yet to know anything about it.

She sighed. “Yeah, just... This is going to be weird.”

**.**

“Zhu Li can't even hear what I'm saying to you!” Bolin said in awe as she hailed a taxi. “How does this even work?”

Korra's shoulders were slumped as she slid inside and took a seat opposite Bolin and the former assistant. “I don't know. This is kind of... new. Most of the time whenever I'm around someone who doesn't notice me, I don't talk much. It's not like they can hear me. And everyone who's unaffected hasn't tried to talk to me whenever we're around those who are.” She scratched her head as she thought. “Though I guess that's also because I don't usually talk.”

Bolin was staring at Zhu Li who sat with her eyes focused straight ahead, hands clenching the fabric of her skirt. Korra could see her nerves were beginning to betray her the faster they began to move. She tore her gaze away and faced her friend who was suddenly looking at her intently.

“What?” She asked, defensive.

He paused for a moment, arms folding as he chewed on his lip. At long last he asked, “How do you feel about this? I know it's only been a few days since you really noticed but this has got to be a little more than weird for you.”

Korra's mouth opened a little in surprise. Bolin was the first to really ask her that. She supposed the others had probably been trying too but she hadn't really let them, always steering conversations toward their plans for Kuvira.

She closed her mouth, setting it in a firm line as she thought about the question. If she was honest with herself, the whole thing was incredibly upsetting more so than the hallucinations of herself (which thankfully had ceased to occur once she reconnected with Raava). Sure, no one terribly important had forgotten her completely (Bumi was still holding fast to his memories of her despite the headaches). But the very fact that it could was enough to crush her thoughts and completely bring her to a halt.

After a deep breath of fighting back down the panic that thought brought up she looked back up at Bolin. “It's.... terrifying. I don't know what to do about it. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are doing research and Tenzin and I help when we can but we've all been really busy with the whole Kuvira situation so we haven't been able to focus much on it.” She folded her hands together, tight. “I'm scared about what might happen but I keep telling myself, there are bigger things to worry about.”

Bolin shook his head. “I don't know how you're dealing with it. If I were you I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.”

Korra shrugged. “Well at least Raiko isn't yelling at me about things. Plus it's kind of nice not being noticed in the street and asked where I've been all this time.”

She didn't bother responding to the last thing he said. Just because she wasn't talking about it, didn't mean she wasn't worried. She was. Terribly so. But Kuvira was at the forefront right now along with the lives of everyone in Republic City.

**.**

“So,” Korra finished. “What do you think?”

Asami was staring out the window of the office. It overlooked the progress of the hummingbirds. Her arms were crossed and from where Korra was standing she couldn't see her face but her frame was still and tense. Korra felt her body responding in kind as she waited for a response.

Finally Asami turned to them, one hand lifting up to her chin. “It's worth a shot. But if you think for a second I'm letting you go alone, you're wrong.”

Korra's eyes widened. “What? No, you've got the hummingbirds to look after. If I fail we need to have a back-up plan.”

“Varrick can handle them. He knows the designs just as well as I do.” Asami replied shortly. “And if you fail, who's going to be there to back you up?”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “I can't have you risk yourself. This is—”

“We're not leaving you alone with this,” Bolin put in. “If Mako were here he'd say the same thing too. We're going with you.”

Korra turned from one then to the other. The little she had heard of the weapon scared her and she couldn't—she wouldn't let them go with her. Bolin had already faced it with the Beifongs, she wouldn't force him to go in front of it again.

“No.”

**.**

She and Asami argued for most of the night, each trying to convince the other. Bolin sat by and watched, meekly offering Asami support but quieting when Korra glared at him. Korra had been ready to leave without supplies but Bolin asked her to wait for Mako.

“If you think about leaving I'll stop you.” His frame was loose and open, as he sat on the couch but his eyes were determined as he looked at her.

So she had stayed.

Asami set up two cots for them in her office, making sure Korra took the one furthest from the door, while she slept on her couch. Even though they had stopped arguing things were still strained. Sleep when it came was restless and lacking.

Mako showed up early the next morning, apologizing for taking so long (“I was trying to convince Wu to leave but he won't listen. He's taking this evacuation very seriously.”) they all headed for the Satomobile downstairs.

Korra refused to sit by Asami (her arguments had made sense but she still wasn't going to agree and let them come with her) so Mako (confused about their short tempers) had taken the passenger seat, leaving Bolin to sit next to her. He kept glancing from Korra to Asami before sighing quietly. Silence was heavy and palpable as they drove.

“So did Korra tell you what she's planning?” Asami asked, voice raspy as she made a particularly sharp left turn.

Mako subtly glanced at Korra with raised brows. She crossed her arms and said nothing. He looked like a fox antelope caught in headlights as Asami repeated the question. “Yeah she mentioned it yesterday. I—”

“We're going with her,” Asami said with such finality that Korra finally snapped.

“No, you're not.” She burst out. “You guys need to stay here. If I fail and get myself killed or hurt that's one thing but if you guys—if anything happens to you because of me, I... I can't let that happen. It can't let you guys get hurt because of me.”

“Korra.” Mako's voice was firm but gentle. “The world may have forgotten about you but we haven't. We can't let you go by yourself.”

“Back at Zaofu I realized too late what was happening,” Bolin added. “But right now, I can do something. If anything happens to you and I'm not there to stop it, I'll never forgive myself.”

“You might be the Avatar,” Asami followed up. “But you don't know anything about technology. You're going to need me to disable whatever she's got. And if we get hurt or... whatever, that's fine. We all know what we're signing up for, Korra.”

She looked from one to the other as they spoke. Beside her Bolin looked at her earnestly and as she looked in the rearview mirror, she saw both Mako and Asami were staring at her, expectant. Finally she nodded.

“Fine. I can't convince you guys. But if I tell you to leave, promise me you'll go. I... I'll come back.”

She knew she didn't have to explain what she meant. Their grim expressions let her know they understood. She turned to look out at the city passing by them. This was her home. She wasn't going to let anything happen to it or to the people she loved.

**.**

Most of the acolytes had left but three remained. They refused to leave when Pema had announced she would be staying. Now they helped Korra and the others prepare Oogi for travel however none of them could notice her for very long.

It was strange, watching them go through the motions of remembering and forgetting her without a single headache. No one else had shown effects like this. But then again Korra hadn't been paying attention to how everyone was affected. She hadn't had time.

Their behavior towards her was similar to how they treated anyone else outside of the Air Nation culture. Korra was used to their constant questions of whether she needed anything. Even though she wasn't an Airbender, she was still considered very important to them for simply being the Avatar. In this moment she barely even existed to them for longer than five minutes. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or not.

Once they had packed a couple supplies, Korra took the reins and waited for her friends to get in. Pema and Tenzin stood off the side, worry and hope warring on their faces in turns. The kids were off with the other airbenders helping with the evacuation. They had no idea what they were about to do. Korra had wanted to say goodbye but she had thought better of it. It was better if fewer people knew.

“We'll see you soon,” Pema said. Tenzin was gripping her shoulder tightly but she didn't even flinch.

“Be careful.” He said.

Korra nodded. “We will.”

**.**

The ride was quiet as they headed for the mountains. Bolin had commandeered the telescope and refused to hand it off to anyone else. Mako and Asami sat quietly, looking over the basket from time to time. Korra kept glancing back at them hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

“So do you still not have any idea why people are forgetting you?” Mako suddenly asked.

Korra started. She hadn't really thought about that. Even though she had experienced it just a couple hours ago with Raiko, the amnesia had completely slipped from her mind. 

“I forgot to ask Tenzin how the research was coming along.” She confessed. “But I don't think they came up with anything new.”

“It's definitely not something to do with spirits?” Bolin asked.

“No.” Korra shook her head. “When I visited the Spirit world the other day I saw that it was affecting them as well. I even met Iroh, Zuko's uncle, while I was there and he made it seem like I could stop it. But then he couldn't see me so I didn't find out how.”

Mako must have moved closer to her because his voice sounded clearer over the wind. “Remember back at the prison? Those Sentry guards are part of the White Lotus. They might not have been the same guys who swore to protect you at Air Temple Island but they're still bound by the same code. They're there to stop Zaheer from escaping and getting to you. How is it that they're just blanking out on you but Zaheer who wants to hurt you isn't?”

“That is pretty strange,” Asami said. “Maybe the amnesia only affects the people Korra needs?”

“Maybe,” Mako agreed. “It might also just not affect anyone who wants to hurt her. Think about it. Zaheer spent years in prison before Korra ever knew him. He was obsessed and thought getting rid of Korra would make the world better. Kuvira might not be obsessed with getting rid of her but she definitely doesn't want Korra around. She's one of the few people who could stop her.”

“Well,” Korra said after a while. “I guess we're going to find out.”

**.**

Korra picked up her glider and gathered the air around her before running for the docks. Tenzin and the other airbenders took off with her. They flew as a grouped formation behind her. She looked back and watched them trail off towards the buildings. She continued on.

Ahead of her she could make out the city limits where General Iroh's army stood, at the ready. She flew in fast. They were men and women standing in close formations, depending on their nationality, listening to superiors speak to them.

General Iroh stood before a group from the Fire nation. She ducked out of the way, waiting for him to finish. Whatever he had to say was for the men and women under his supervision, not for her.

When he finally finished, he turned and noticed her immediately. “Avatar Korra.”

“General Iroh,” She greeted, relief seeping into her voice. She hadn't known if he would see her. “How's it looking out there?”

“Could be better,” he admitted. “Our forces can deal with regular mecha-suits but a giant one?”

She grimaced. “I know. It's going to take a lot to bring it down.”

“Sir!” A soldier suddenly came up to him. “The scout party has returned. They say the suit is half an hour out.”

The general straightened his shoulders and began to shout orders. Korra listened and waited for him to speak to her again only he didn't. His gaze when it turned in her direction didn't even blink at her presence. Instead he yelled at the man behind her.

She sighed. So it was like that.

**.**

Korra stood in the tent with the general, tense and furious as Raiko surrendered the city.

“There's no way I'm surrendering,” Korra muttered under her breath. 

To her surprise General Iroh looked up at her. “Get back to the city before she sees you.”

She nodded at him and turned to leave.

“And Korra.” She stopped, surprised. He had never used her name without her title before. “Find a way to beat that thing.”

Determination set in her features, she nodded. “I will.”

As she ran through the tents, taking care to keep low and out of direct sight of the mecha-suits she began to think. Kuvira had mentioned her so that meant Korra's element of surprise was gone. She wasn't sure if the rest of the army was likewise unaffected but now was not the time to figure that out. She needed to get back to the others and come up with another plan.

**.**

Korra led the formation with Tenzin directly behind her. Despite the fact that Bumi had noticed her arrival at the factory, he was currently showing signs of not seeing her. Kai hadn't been seeing her all week which left Tenzin to take point on the operation.

He went ahead, stopping them as they came to every corner. It would have probably made sense to put Bumi in charge what with his expertise in covert missions but he wouldn't have taken Korra into account. It itched at her, knowing she was going in with two people who didn't know she was there. If something happened she wouldn't be able to warn them all.

When they finally came across Bataar Jr. she felt a surge of relief. They were almost done. They just had to get him out of there.

As she neared him, he noticed his eyes widen. He could see her at least. That would make the next part of this much easier.

**.**

The wounded sent with Su had set up on the lowest floor of Future Industries Tower. They were taking care of themselves with the few supplies left at their disposal but most were struggling to even sit up.

“I'll be upstairs in a minute,” Korra said to Tenzin. “Let me see what I can do here.”

Most of the wounded were Airbenders, all of whom earlier this week had completely ignored her presence. Now, they seemed to notice her intermittently as they faded in and out of consciousness. She applied her healing skills to them.

“If Kya were here, she'd have started doing this a while ago.” She thought to herself. 

With no waterbenders around them, these people were on their own. She hoped some of General Iroh's army managed to sneak away from Kuvira. They needed more help here.

She made a face at the way some of the Airbenders looked around them in confusion when they noticed their pain leaving them. She gritted her teeth and focused on the water. Now was not the time to figure out more about the amnesia. As soon as she healed this last person up, she'd head upstairs. They had to come up with another course of action and fast.

**.**

Korra didn't bother waiting to tell the others what to do. She had already told Mako what the plan was as they headed out to meet Kuvira's giant mecha-suit. Su and Lin (both of whom had finally stopped seeing her at Asami's office) were on arm duty while Mako and Bolin were heading to the engine room to put a stop to the entire thing. Kuvira was her fight.

As she headed up the ladder, she spared a brief thought for Asami and the others in the hummingbird suits. She knew Zhu Li and Varrick had made it out before going down but Sato...

At least, Asami was okay. Korra had to take a deep steadying breath as she reminded herself of the fact. Kuvira had almost—Asami was so close to—no it hadn't happened.

She could hear Bolin and Mako climbing up and not long after, Su and Lin passed by on their lines. This was their only chance and she was not going to let Kuvira win. She met no resistance the higher she went which began to strike her as strange. Where was everyone in here? Were they all concentrating on the others?

Korra soon saw the top of the ladder. She was close. She pushed herself up, using some air to help her. Once on firm ground she suddenly realized why she hadn't met anyone until now. There was a large group of guards stationed there. 

They all turned at her entrance, cables and metal plates flying straight for her face. She stopped them all quickly and threw them behind her. She followed up by tearing the wall nearest her and throwing it at them. They all went tumbling and she ran over them, heading for another ladder. This had to be where Kuvira was.

**.**

“...None of this would have happened.” Kuvira finished.

“You brought this,” Korra said. “Messing with the spirit vines and being a dictator to your people. It wasn't right and you had to know that.”

“I was trying to _help_ my people,” She narrowed her eyes at Korra. “Su turned her back on the Earth kingdom and you were gone. I had to do something.”

“I didn't mean to be gone.” Korra said quietly.

Kuvira retorted quickly. “But that doesn't change the fact that you were.”

Korra felt an odd sense of guilt wash over her again. Kuvira was right. She had been gone. Suddenly Su's words from long ago came back to her.

“I think I get it now.” She said, quiet and unassuming. She had a feeling the other woman wouldn't take it well. “Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been so hard being an orphan.

“Don't pretend you know what it felt like. The Avatar is adored by millions.”

“Well, tell that to all the people you've been so busy trying to kill,” Korra said and she couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping into her tone. “I don't know if you've noticed or not everyone's forgotten about me.”

“No one could ever forget the Avatar.” Kuvira spat out. “So stop pretending like you know me. My nation needed guidance and no one was there for it.”

“You're right,” Korra said. “But you're also wrong. Su didn't want that responsibility for a reason. She had no real ties to the Earth kingdom like the royalty do. When she built Zaofu it wasn't to be part of the kingdom. She bought that land so she could have some place that was her own. She couldn't have taken the kingdom even if she wanted to. It would have just created another situation where people would rise up and say she wasn't their real leader. Don't you see you've become exactly what she was afraid people would see her as?

“And you say I don't know anything about you but I do. When I was poisoned I spent two long years in recovery. I couldn't walk, I could barely even move out of bed. I had lost the ability to do anything. Even bend. I was the Avatar but I couldn't do anything that an Avatar should. And then when I was finally ready to face the world I ran away. I was scared. I would have given anything to gain back any semblance of control over my life.”

**.**

They talked for what felt like hours. Korra knew that for the others waiting on the other side of the portal, it couldn't have been more than half an hour or so. She felt restless after the whole discussion, eager to get back and find out if everyone was okay.

The former dictator however showed no signs of moving. She still sat on the ground gripping her arms tight, as she looked down at the flowers, lost in thought. Korra walked a little away from her. She recognized the need for privacy but she wasn't going to go that far. Not when it looked like Kuvira was finally accepting her fate. The last thing she needed was for the woman to take a chance and run.

It would make sense too. Korra had been serious about the similarities in them. She knew if Kuvira could she'd run away. Maybe she wouldn't try to regain her power but she would try to escape justice and that wasn't going to fly very well.

With a heavy sigh Korra looked around her. Some Spirits had made their presence known (white and purple blurs flew in swirling patterns far above them), but some were hidden just out of sight, watching them. She narrowed her eyes.

Why? During her last visit, they had made it clear they too were affected by the amnesia. Or rather...

“We were merely respecting your wishes.” That's what one of them had said. She hadn't put much thought into it because of the lack of time. But now...

Iroh had said she could reverse it. He had looked convinced of it. But how? She wasn't even sure when the amnesia even started. Perhaps it had been slowly happening three years ago when she'd left Republic City?

No, she shook her head mentally. When she'd traveled the world, people hadn't recognized her but they hadn't completely ignored her. Some had taken second looks at her as she walked by. Even with her hair-cut they had placed her face somehow. No one had ever approached her to ask, but the looks had been there.

It had to have happened after that. Up until her battle with Kuvira everyone had been able to see her. There hadn't been any doubt of that when she walked into Zaofu and the guards took her to see Su. 

She looked out into the foliage stretching out before her. Korra could figure this out. She had Tenzin and Jinora, and Asami and most importantly she had the Spirits. They weren't like Iroh or the others. They could see her, even if they pretended not to.

**.**

Korra took Kuvira's arm and helped her through the portal. Kuvira had finally agreed to surrender and now it was just a matter of calling down her army. 

Spirits had shown up at the portal, as if they'd been summoned. They flew or walked through ahead of them, without a second glance. They must have sensed it was safe for them to return again. 

She followed them and as they emerged she saw Asami's relieved face first. The others soon looked her way and before long she handed Kuvira off to Su and Lin. The army retreated, some climbing out of the suits and turning themselves in to the officers which soon appeared at Lin's side.

She felt Asami's hand on her shoulder and she turned to her with a smile. It was over.

**.**

They all headed back to Asami's office. Lin and Su had gone on ahead to radio Raiko and Tenzin and his kids had gone to find Pema. Korra walked slowly with Asami, Bolin, and Mako. They didn't bother speaking. They walked close, hands and arms offered as they stumbled in the direction of Future Industries Tower. It loomed before them, solid among the wreck around them.

“So Lin and Su can't see me anymore,” Korra said off-handedly. “That's... something.”

The others looked unsurprised. They must have noticed already.

Mako was the one who spoke. “Well now that Kuvira's no longer a problem. You can focus on figuring out how to reverse it.”

Korra nodded. “Yeah. I guess. I might go back to the Spirit World and talk to Iroh. Maybe he'll be able to see me.”

“Opal!” Bolin suddenly broke away, rushing forward. “You're okay!”

Korra watched, amused as he enveloped her in a hug before dropping kisses all over her face. Mako continued on, looking for a place to rest. Healers from General Iroh's army had arrived and were tending to the wounded. 

She stopped, to bask in the picture before her. The airbenders looked better now as they spoke amongst each other. There was laughter and tears of relief everywhere and Korra couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Suddenly warmth closed around her elbow. She looked over and found Asami's hand here. She had removed her gloves at some point. Asami pulled her along, away from the commotion. No one looked their way, swept up by the taste of victory.

Asami led her to the stairwell of the tower and motioned for her to sit. There were others below them, resting away from the impromptu infirmary in the main hall. Somewhere along the way Asami had gotten hold of a kit with medical supplies.

She opened the box and took out a roll of cotton on which she poured disinfectant. Korra watched her, confused. What was she doing? And suddenly the cotton was pressed against her shoulder. She hissed at the sting. Oh.

“Hey, it's fine.” She tried to pull away. “I just need some—”

Asami suddenly leaned in and Korra wasn't sure why but there were lips on her lips and she froze, eyes widening.

When the other woman pulled away and Korra had no idea what to say. She stared. Had she just hallucinated the whole thing?

“I wanted to do that as soon as you came through that portal. I...” Asami pulled away, looking down at the cloth she gripped tight in her hands. “I was so afraid when we couldn't find you. You have no idea how terrified I was that I'd never see you again.” She took a deep steadying breath. “You have no idea how important you are. Not just to Republic City, I'm sure they'll remember you soon and they'll know what you've done.” She looked up and Korra inhaled sharply at the tears she saw there. “But to me. You're so important to me.”

And Korra still couldn't find the words to speak. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't stop looking at Asami's smudged lips. Asami's lipstick was on her lips. She raised a hand up to them.

“You don't have to say anything,” Asami said quickly turning away. “I'll never bring it up again. I just had to say that.”

Korra pulled her fingers away and the smudge of violet was there, confirming the kiss. She looked up but Asami was focused on the bandage she was unrolling. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pinched as she concentrated.

She wanted to reach out and stop her and tell her it was okay. The kiss was fine. But instead she remained silent, letting Asami continue to bandage her.

**.**

It wasn't like Korra could have said anything about the kiss. As soon as she had finally mustered the courage to say something Tenzin, Pema, and the kids showed up. After she'd reunited with her family Pema had asked for her and began to worry despite the numerous assurances of her family that Korra was fine.

“I'm glad you're okay,” Pema said as she tugged her into a hug.

Once she'd been checked over by the older woman, Korra looked around and found Asami gone. She wanted to look for her but Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had stopped her with another tackle of hugs.

“The airbenders can finally see you again!” Ikki exclaimed.

“Uncle Bumi's a little out of it but even he remembers you,” Jinora said.

“We should celebrate,” Meelo added. “Especially since it means I won't have to read anymore of those dusty books.”

Korra had simply looked down at them fondly and decided she would catch up with Asami later.

**.**

Only later didn't happen. Later became a day then two then three and on the fourth, Asami showed up with Bolin. The two along with Mako had been staying at her estate with his extended family and Wu but after four days the two had gotten restless and decided they needed to be closer to help with the recovery effort of Republic City (Mako had been ordered a week of bed rest).

It was how Korra found herself sharing a room with Asami. President Raiko, Lin and several other key members of the city had been offered to stay on Air Temple Island so as to oversee the dispensation of supplies to those at the makeshift shelters outside of the city. So many of the guests rooms had been taken or commandeered as offices. Lin had taken one room to double up as her resting quarters and work station unlike the President who had insisted on taking two so his wife could rest without interruption.

Asami and Bolin often left with acolytes on the boats to the shelters while Korra flew with the airbenders. For them, remembering her had been immediate. As soon as Jinora had let her know it was happening, it was a simple matter of walking over to them and saying 'hi.'

They had all congratulated her on the victory and then proceeded to act as if they'd seen her throughout the entire fight when the reality was they hadn't. It hadn't bothered Korra too much but it had bothered Asami and the others for a bit.

They asked her how she felt about the whole thing and she'd waved them off, telling them it was fine. And for the most part it was.

Until Bumi finally came around with Su and Lin to apologize for their lapses in memory. Their guilt had been hard to see and she had had to sit them all down and explain it wasn't their fault in the slightest. She didn't have a clear person to blame for the amnesia but she wasn't going to hold it against them for succumbing to its effects.

“You guys held on for as long as you could,” she said. “The battle turned out fine in the end. Stop apologizing.”

“But we put you at risk,” Su replied with a shake of her head. “It was something you shouldn't have had to worry about if we had just kept it together.”

“But you did,” Korra replied. “You and Lin brought down that giant and Bumi, without your help the other Airbenders wouldn't have gotten out of battle safely. You all did everything you could and it was enough.”

In some ways, dealing with the airbenders who were oblivious of their amnesia was easier than dealing with the others who were apologetic and wary around her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Bolin or Asami but Bolin was always around Opal and the two would often disappear together (Korra didn't want to deter them from their happiness) and Asami. Well.

The kiss dwelled on Korra's mind, making it hard for her to stay with the other woman alone. She wasn't trying to ignore Asami. It was just... better to avoid the awkwardness she knew would probably come up as she tried to figure out how to approach her.

It had only been a couple of days after all. 

**.**

When she finally decided to meditate into the Spirit World to look for solid answers about the amnesia she was greeted by a surprise. There were tables full of Spirit food and Spirits seated everywhere. They looked in her direction, positive energy radiating from them.

“What's all this?” She asked, unable to keep the smile from her face. They could see her!

“Korra.” At the sound of Iroh's voice she turned. “There you are. We've been waiting for you to celebrate your return.”

“My return?” She echoed, moving forward at the older man's gesture. “I don't understand.”

He smiled as he showed her to an empty seat. “Your return as the Avatar and the bridge between worlds.”

“But I've been back for a while now,” Korra said, confused.

“Not entirely.” Iroh replied. “You must have realized by now that the amnesia affecting both the material world and the Spirit world was your doing.”

“Yeah.” Korra frowned a little. “I kind of guessed that.”

“When you opened the Spirit Portals all those years ago, you allowed the flow of spiritual energy to enter the material world. Some of the effects were quite noticeable such as the return of the airbenders but others were not.” Iroh said as he began to pour tea into the cup in front of her. “I told you, your emotions became your reality in the Spirit World. It will take some time before that ever happens in the material world but as the Avatar, you have access to the energy in ways no one else ever will. 

“Once you had access to the Avatar state, your connection to the Spiritual World returned. Your emotions were quite strong then and it was felt here. We could tell Raava had returned to you and we also felt some of your other emotions.” He sat down beside her and poured a cup for himself. “The material world likewise felt it and responded to your guilt and your shame, morphing the world around you.”

“Oh.” Korra looked down at the cup. She brought it up to her lips and the warm liquid soothed her. It had passed, everyone was slowly remembering her again. “I made that happen?”

“Yes,” Iroh replied. “Just as you made it disappear a week ago.”

“But how? I didn't even do anything.”

“You had the intent though,” Iroh replied. “And it was enough to put an end to it all.” He reached out and poured more tea into her cup. “Would you like some Spirit cake? May-Jim made it for you.”

Korra looked over at the Spirits in question. They were sitting further along the table from her along with several others she recognized. She smiled. “Yes please.”

**.**

Two weeks after the battle and Korra was in her room with Asami preparing for Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. The room felt stifling hot and she had spent the last couple hours fighting blush after blush since Asami had returned from her bath. 

For one wild moment she wished for the amnesia to return but in a manner she could control. If she could make Asami ignore her right now, that would be fantastic. 

Korra knew she was overreacting. They had changed around each other before but this... This was embarrassing especially since she had yet to say anything about that kiss. Her face was heating up and she suppressed a groan. She was acting like a teenager all over again, this was—

“Could you help me with the zipper?”

The sudden sweet voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to whirl around. She had been staring at a hairtie and her other formal jewelery so the sudden pale expanse of Asami's back almost made her choke. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't that.

Unable to fight the blush which rose to her cheeks, Korra took a deep breath and strode over to help her friend with her dress. She waited for those wavy locks to swing back to cover her skin again, only they didn't.

Asami turned (and Korra was not prepared for the view) and asked cheerfully, “Need any help?”

Somehow she forced her gaze upwards. Asami's lips were red like her dress and her eyes were green and beautiful and Korra just wanted to say yes. Yes, to anything she said for the rest of their lives. 

Instead she backed up and blindly reached for the hairtie. She held it straight in front of her, like a shield, hoping it would deter the other from coming closer. “Yea-Yes! I was thinking of a bun. And my hair isn't cooperating really well.”

“Turn around.” Asami grabbed the band and nodded. “I've got this.”

Korra did as directed and waited. She felt fingers on her scalp, gentle as it guided her hair upwards. She felt some locks fall out of Asami's grip but she kept on gathering them in her hands. Korra swallowed hard at the heat she felt behind her. They hadn't been this close to one another since...

“There.” Asami said. “Finished.”

Korra turned and found a mirror in front of her. It looked... good. She opened her mouth to thank Asami but stopped when she caught sight of the wistful expression on the other's face. 

What was she doing? This moment right now was it. She needed to stop waiting and just tell her. Asami had been the braver of them and already said something but Korra? Korra had just pushed it away. This wasn't fair, for either of them. 

She took a deep breath and began, “Asami there's something—”

“Korra! Asami!” Ikki's voice was loud and shrill as she barged right in, Jinora right on her heels, looking exasperated and apologetic. “C'mon we've gotta go!”

Asami nodded at them and as soon as she had gathered her bag, she headed for the door. If she could have, Korra would have pulled her back, pushed the two younger girls out of the room, and told them they were heading down soon. Instead she just gave them a tolerant smile before following after her friend.

She decided tonight she was going to say something. She had accomplished so much already, so she could definitely manage this.

**.**

Packing was easy. Korra knew they didn't need food or water, but bedrolls and changes of clothes were a good idea. She told Asami as much and continued to hum as she prepared her own pack. She was looking forward to the trip. After everything that had happened, they needed a break.

Once they got back they would probably be too caught up in work and it would be even more difficult for Korra to get Asami alone. This was her chance to talk to Asami alone and also well... hopefully do other things.

She closed the clasp on her bag and turned to look at her friend. She was still packing clothes but she was rushing now, almost vibrating with excitement. Korra watched her with a fond smile.

This was going to be great.

**.**

Korra's hands were warm as she pulled Asami into the portal with her. She didn't bother looking around. She'd seen the lights of portals so many times before and right now, the person in front of her was a better sight to keep track of.

As they stepped into the Spirit World, Korra let go of one of Asami's hands and allowed her to turn away to properly face their surroundings. 

They were in the clearing of violet flowers. Some spirits lounged or flew around them but most turned at their appearance, curious. Korra smiled but took notice of one immediately. He was yellow and had four arms and the leaves around his head were buzzing as he flew towards them.

“You're back!” He said, landing at their feet. He looked up at Korra with a small smile. “I'm glad you aren't making us forget you.”

She looked down at him. “I'm glad too.”

He suddenly flew, up, getting close to Asami. “Who's she?”

Korra glanced at her friend who was staring around them in wonder. “I'm not sure yet.” Asami turned to look at her with confusion. “Someone really close I hope. Maybe something like... a girlfriend?”

Surprise formed in Asami's eyes. Korra smiled, tentative. She reached up with her other hand to touch her cheek. Before long, hope surfaced, making those green eyes grow wider with barely suppressed tears. Without waiting any longer Korra leaned in and kissed her. She'd been holding back for far too long.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [save me from the shadows and ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150998) by [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare)




End file.
